


You Sound Like A Shrink

by czechTexan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechTexan/pseuds/czechTexan
Summary: After a movie night gone awry, Eve is left trying to coax an upset Villanelle out of their bathroom.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	You Sound Like A Shrink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise with no particular plot to keep my creative juices flowing while I work on my Helene Is A Bitch multi-chapter fic. Inspired by some Lion King discourse over on KE Twitter.

"Villanelle," Eve sighed, knocking on the door of their master bathroom. "Please come out."

"No!" Came the younger woman's muffled reply, along with another sigh from Eve. 

In hindsight, she should've known The Lion King wasn't the best movie choice, what with Villanelle's deep-rooted parental issues. 

"I can't believe you've never seen it." Eve said, speaking more to the door than to the woman on the other side of it. 

"Well I haven't!" Villanelle's muffled shout came through the door once again. "You didn't tell me Mufasa dies!"

Eve was nearly beside herself at the absurdity of the situation. She was torn between laughing at the ridiculousness of it all and crying from the frustration. 

"God, I'm dating an actual child." She muttered, being careful to speak softly so Villanelle wouldn't hear. Then she tried knocking again. 

"Villanelle, Oksana, honey...please...come out." 

"Why?" There was an odd shuffling sound from the other side of the door. Eve could only imagine what was happening on the other side. An upset Villanelle was an exceptionally erratic Villanelle. 

"So we can talk about what's really bothering you." Suggested Eve.

"You sound like a shrink."

"Would you open the door for me if I was?"

Villanelle made a humming sound as she pretended to think it over. Eve didn't have to see her to know what her face looked like.

"Nope. Don't think so."

"Have it your way." Eve threw her hands up in exasperation, fed up with whatever this was. "I'm coming in."

"Wait...!" Villanelle's surprised squeak of protest fell on deaf ears, and a moment later, Eve had used a small screw driver tucked just above the door frame to manhandle the lock. She swung the door open and immediately found herself staring down a toilet brush. 

"What the hell?" Her eyes darted between the brush and Villanelle, who looked even more childish in an oversized black floral print robe and her hair pinned back in a bun with a clay mask on her face. 

"It's payback." Villanelle whined. 

"Wha-- have you been?" Eve looked around at the mess of cosmetic supplies strewn around their large bathroom. "We're you giving yourself a facial this whole time?"

Villanelle pouted in response, doing a very good job of impersonating a petulant five-year-old. 

"Don't look so surprised, Eve. You know spa treatments always make me feel better."

"Okay, so, about the movie..." Eve sat herself down on the edge of the tub next to Villanelle's make up table. 

"I hate musicals." Villanelle lamented. "Can we just watch Titanic? That one makes me feel so happy. Such a beautiful romance."

Eve snorted, barely managing to conceal her incredulous tone. 

"You know over a thousand people died right?"

"Yes, but at least they had live music." Villanelle beamed and Eve shook her head, failing to contain the smirk that broke across her face.

"Unbelievable."


End file.
